The present invention relates to a light source apparatus including a light source and a concave mirror and a method for manufacturing the same, an adjusting device for adjusting the optical arrangement of the light source and the concave mirror so that light from the light source can be utilized in the light source apparatus with maximum efficiency, and a lighting system and a projection display system using the light source apparatus.
In recent years, projection display systems using various types of optical modulators have drawn attention as an imaging apparatus for projecting on a large screen. When displaying on a large screen with these projection display systems, a most significant characteristic is brightness. The brightness is determined depending on the luminance of a lamp, the condensing efficiency of a reflector, the lighting efficiency of a lighting lens system, the efficiency of utilizing the light of an optical modulator, and the like. Among these, to utilize the luminance of the lamp and the condensing efficiency of the reflector at a maximum, it is necessary to adjust the optical arrangement of the lamp and the reflector properly. If the optical arrangement is not adjusted, sufficient light output cannot be obtained.
In a projection display system, because the life of the lamp is shorter than the life of the entire system, most projection display systems are provided with a mechanism capable of exchanging a lamp housing assembly, for example, when the lamp is exhausted. This lamp housing assembly is a light source apparatus which is configured to be removable from the projection display system, and comprises a reflector and a lamp fixed after being adjusted for its position with respect to the reflector.
Traditionally, in an exchangeable lamp housing, for size reduction or cost reduction, the position of the lamp with respect to the reflector is determined by fixing a reflector anchoring plate for anchoring the reflector, to the bottom plate of the lamp housing, and adjusting only the position of the lamp. That is, the position of the reflector with respect to the bottom plate of the lamp housing is fixed. Furthermore, the position of the lamp is adjusted under the condition in which the lamp housing is incorporated in a projection display system, or under the condition in which the lamp housing is incorporated in an optical system of a partly simplified projection display system.
As the reflector, metal reflectors produced by electrolytic deposition, glass reflectors, and the like may be used. Although these reflectors are different in their respective materials, they are common in having machined end faces. In general, the dimensional tolerance of the external shape of the reflector is about from 0.1 mm to 0.5 mm.
As a first prior art example for adjusting a light source apparatus, FIG. 18 shows a basic configuration of an adjusting means disclosed in the publication of JP-5-313117A. In this configuration, only the position of the lamp is adjusted.
In the conventional configuration shown in FIG. 18, the traveling direction of light reflected by a reflector 202 is determined as the direction of Z-axis, and the directions crossing at right angles in a plane crossing perpendicularly to the Z-axis are determined as the directions of X-axis and Y-axis, respectively. First, a lamp 201 is moved and positioned in the direction of Z-axis so that illumination of light irradiated on a screen 215 by reflected light is at a maximum, and so that the ratio of the amount of light at the center to the periphery on the screen 215 is at a minimum.
Then, the lamp 201 is moved in the direction of X-axis or Y-axis, and positioning is carried out by adjusting the position of the lamp 201 in the direction of X-axis or Y-axis so that the position of the greatest illumination of light irradiated on the screen 215 by reflected light becomes the center of the screen.
Next, as a second prior art example for adjusting a light source apparatus, a configuration disclosed in the publication of JP-9-138378A is shown. In this configuration, only the position of the reflector is adjusted. In this second prior art example, first, as shown in FIG. 19, a semiconductor laser 316 and a photodiode 317 are placed on an optical axis 110 at positions where the first and second focal points of an ellipsoidal reflector 315 should be located, respectively.
Then, the ellipsoidal reflector 315 is placed at an approximate position, and light emitted from the semiconductor laser 316 is reflected by the ellipsoidal reflector 315 and received by the photodiode 317.
The procedure for adjustment is as follows: first, the ellipsoidal reflector 315 is moved in the direction of the optical axis 110, and adjusted for its position so that the light spot at the photodiode 317 at a minimum. At this time, the light spot is not necessarily located on the optical axis 110.
Then, the ellipsoidal reflector 315 is moved in the directions crossing perpendicularly to the optical axis 110, and adjusted for its position so that the light spot at the photodiode 317 is at a minimum. At this time, the light spot also is not necessarily located on the optical axis 110. Then, adjustment is carried out by changing the tilt of the ellipsoidal reflector 315 so that the position of the light spot at the photodiode 317 is on the optical axis 110. In the second prior art example, the position of the ellipsoidal reflector 315 is adjusted by the above procedure.
As a third prior art example for adjusting a light source apparatus, a configuration disclosed in the publication of JP-10-97973A is shown. In this configuration, parts other than the lamp and the reflector are adjusted. In this third prior art example, as shown in FIG. 20, a discharge lamp 401 is arranged so that the portion of the largest luminance in its luminous part is located at the first focal point of an ellipsoidal condensing mirror 402.
The second focal point of the ellipsoidal condensing mirror 402 is located in the outgoing part of the lamp housing, and light of the lamp is condensed on the second focal point. The outgoing part of the lamp housing is provided with an illumination adjusting mechanism 411, which moves the position of the incoming end of light-transmitting fiber 412 in the direction of the optical axis 110. Illumination is adjusted by adjusting the distance between the incoming end of the light-transmitting fiber 412 and the second focal point, with this illumination adjusting mechanism 411.
In the first prior art example, because adjustment is carried out only for the lamp, but not for the reflector, there is a problem that when the dimensional tolerance of the reflector is large, light output is reduced. Table 1 shows an example of the relationship between the tolerance of the reflector (ellipsoidal mirror, spherical mirror) in the direction of the optical axis, and light output. As is known from this table, when there is a tolerance of 0.5 mm, light output is decreased by 14%.
Furthermore, in the first prior art example, because it is necessary to adjust the light source apparatus by detecting irradiated light projected on the screen 215, adjustment can be carried out only under the condition in which the lamp 201 is lighted after assembling a display system including a lens 212, an optical modulator 213, and a projection lens 214. Consequently, the work efficiency of the adjustment is poor, and also there is a problem that the device for the adjustment is of large scale.
Also, in the above-mentioned second prior art example, there is a problem that an adjusting device capable of adjusting the ellipsoidal reflector 315 in three directions, namely, the direction parallel to the optical axis 110, the direction perpendicular to the optical axis 110, and the gate direction with respect to the optical axis 110, is required, and the adjusting device is of large scale. Moreover, although it is not described in this prior art publication, it also has a problem that when the adjusting device itself is within the image display system, cost is required for attaching the adjusting device to each reflector.
Furthermore, such a configuration as in the third prior art example has problems that it is limited to a lighting system using light-transmitting fiber, and that the light-transmitting fiber 412 is damaged when light output of the lamp becomes large.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve these problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a light source apparatus under the condition in which the optical arrangement is adjusted properly by a simple procedure without requiring a large-scale adjusting device. Also, it is another object of the present invention to provide bright lighting system and projection display system having high efficiency for utilizing light, using this light source apparatus.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a first light source apparatus including a light source and a concave mirror for condensing light emitted from the light source, the light source apparatus including a movable substrate that is set on a bottom plate of the light source apparatus and is movable in a traveling direction of light condensed by the concave mirror, and a concave mirror anchoring plate for anchoring the concave mirror to the movable substrate.
Accordingly, within the first light source apparatus, only by moving the movable substrate with respect to the bottom plate, the optical arrangement in the traveling direction of light condensed by the concave mirror can be adjusted easily without changing the relative positions of the concave mirror and the concave mirror anchoring plate. Furthermore, the optical arrangement in the gate direction can be adjusted easily by adjusting the fixed position of the concave mirror with respect to the concave mirror anchoring plate. As a result, it is possible to provide a light source apparatus having a properly adjusted optical arrangement without requiring a large-scale adjusting device.
It is preferable that the first light source apparatus further includes a concave mirror fixing member for fixing the concave mirror to the concave mirror anchoring plate, and the concave mirror fixing member is a plate spring made of stainless steel. Accordingly, the concave mirror can be fixed firmly and easily to the concave mirror anchoring plate.
It is preferable that the thickness of the plate spring is greater than 0.2 mm, but is smaller than 0.5 mm. By setting the thickness of the plate spring within this range, damages caused when fixing the concave mirror to the concave mirror anchoring plate, and damages due to generation of heat rays during lighting of the light source and the resulting thermal expansion of the concave mirror can be prevented.
It is preferable that the first light source apparatus includes on the bottom plate, a positioning member for fixing a condensed-state confirming means used when adjusting the position of the concave mirror with respect to the bottom plate. Accordingly, the optical arrangement can be adjusted more easily.
It is preferable that the first light source apparatus includes a movable substrate fixing member for fixing the movable substrate to the bottom plate. Accordingly, a properly adjusted optical arrangement can be maintained during transportation or use of the light source apparatus after completing the adjustment of the optical arrangement.
In the first light source apparatus, it is preferable that an arc lamp is used as the light source, and the center of the luminous part of the arc lamp coincides with the first focal point of the concave mirror. This provides the advantage that light emitted from the arc lamp as the light source can be utilized effectively.
In the first light source apparatus, it is preferable that the concave mirror is an ellipsoidal mirror.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a second light source apparatus including a light source, a first concave mirror for condensing light emitted from the light source, and a second concave mirror having a reflection surface opposing a reflection surface of the first concave mirror, the second light source apparatus including: a movable substrate that is set on a bottom plate of the light source apparatus and is movable in a traveling direction of light condensed by the first concave mirror; a first concave mirror anchoring plate for anchoring the first concave mirror to the movable substrate; and a second concave mirror anchoring plate that is attached to the first concave mirror anchoring plate and anchors the second concave mirror.
Accordingly, within the second light source apparatus, only by moving the movable substrate with respect to the bottom plate, the optical arrangement in the traveling direction of light condensed by the first concave mirror can be adjusted easily without changing the relative positions of the first concave mirror, the first concave mirror anchoring plate, the second concave mirror, and the second concave mirror anchoring plate. As a result, it is possible to provide a light source apparatus having a properly adjusted optical arrangement without requiring a large-scale adjusting device.
It is preferable that the second light source apparatus further includes a first concave mirror fixing member and a second concave mirror fixing member for fixing the first and second concave mirrors to the first and second concave mirror anchoring plates, respectively, and the first and second concave mirror fixing members are plate springs made of stainless steel. Accordingly, the first and second concave mirrors are fixed firmly and easily to the first and second concave mirror anchoring plates, respectively.
It is preferable that the thickness of the plate springs is greater than 0.2 mm, but is smaller than 0.5 mm. By setting the thickness of the plate springs within this range, damages caused when fixing the concave mirror to the concave mirror anchoring plate, and damages due to generation of heat rays during lighting of the light source and resulting thermal expansion of the concave mirror can be prevented.
It is preferable that the second light source apparatus includes, on the bottom plate, a positioning member for fixing a condensed-state confirming means used when adjusting a position of the first concave mirror with respect to the bottom plate. Accordingly, the optical arrangement can be adjusted more easily.
It is preferable that the second light source apparatus includes a movable substrate fixing member for fixing the movable substrate to the bottom plate. Accordingly, a properly adjusted optical arrangement can be maintained during transportation or use of the light source apparatus after completing adjustment of the optical arrangement.
It is preferable that the second light source apparatus includes an anchoring plate position adjusting means that adjusts the relative positions of the first and second concave mirror anchoring plates. Accordingly, the position of the second concave mirror with respect to the first concave mirror can be adjusted without changing the relative positions of the first concave mirror, the first concave mirror anchoring plate, and the movable substrate.
In the second light source apparatus, it is preferable that the anchoring plate position adjusting means is placed at four corners of the first and second concave mirror anchoring plates. This provides the advantage that, when changing the relative positions of the first and second concave mirrors to adjust their optical arrangement, dislocation in the gate direction is less likely to occur compared to the case in which the anchoring plate position adjusting means is placed at one to three positions. On the other hand, if the anchoring plate position adjusting means is placed at five or more positions, demerits such as the increase in the cost of providing the anchoring plate position adjusting means and the increase in the labor of adjusting the position exceed the degree of increase in the effect of preventing dislocation in the gate direction. Thus, placing the anchoring plate position adjusting means at four positions make it possible to realize the configuration for changing the relative positions of the first and second concave mirrors most effectively.
It is preferable that the second light source apparatus includes an anchoring plate fixing means for fixing relative positions of the first and second concave mirror anchoring plates. Accordingly, the first and second concave mirrors can be fixed under the condition in which relative optical arrangement is adjusted properly.
In the second light source apparatus, it is preferable that the anchoring plate fixing means is placed at four corners of the first and second concave mirror anchoring plates. Accordingly, the relative positions of the first and second concave mirrors can be fixed reliably and effectively.
In the second light source apparatus, it is preferable that an arc lamp is used as the light source, and the center of the luminous part of the arc lamp coincides with the first focal point of the first concave mirror. This provides the advantage that light emitted from the arc lamp as the light source can be utilized effectively.
In the second light source apparatus, it is preferable that the first concave mirror is an ellipsoidal mirror.
In the second light source apparatus, it is preferable that the second concave mirror is a spherical mirror.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention also provides a first lighting system including any one of the above-mentioned first light source apparatuses, and an optical means for converting light condensed by the concave mirror of the first light source apparatus into approximately parallel light. According to this configuration, because the optical arrangement of the light source and the concave mirror is properly adjusted in the first light source apparatus, a bright lighting system with high efficiency of utilizing light can be provided.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention also provides a second lighting system including any one of the above-mentioned second light source apparatuses, and an optical means for converting light condensed by the first concave mirror of the second light source apparatus into approximately parallel light. According to this configuration, because the optical arrangement of the light source, the first concave mirror, and the second concave mirror is adjusted properly in the second light source apparatus, a bright lighting system with high efficiency of utilizing light can be provided.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a first projection display system including any one of the above-mentioned first light source apparatuses, an optical means for converting light condensed by the concave mirror of the first light source apparatus into approximately parallel light, an optical modulator for forming an optical image by modulating light emitted from the optical means, and a projection lens for projecting the optical image. According to this configuration, because the optical arrangement of the light source and the concave mirror is adjusted properly in the first light source apparatus, a bright projection display system with high efficiency of utilizing light can be provided.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention also provides a second projection display system including any one of the above-mentioned second light source apparatuses, an optical means for converting light condensed by the first concave mirror of the second light source apparatus into approximately parallel light, an optical modulator for forming an optical image by modulating light emitted from the optical means, and a projection lens for projecting the optical image. According to this configuration, because the optical arrangement of the light source, the first concave mirror, and the second concave mirror is adjusted properly in the second light source apparatus, a bright projection display system with high efficiency of utilizing light can be provided.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a first adjusting device for adjusting an optical arrangement, for a light source apparatus including a light source, a concave mirror for condensing light emitted from the light source, a movable substrate that is set on a bottom plate of the light source apparatus and is movable in a traveling direction of light condensed by the concave mirror, and a concave mirror anchoring plate for anchoring the concave mirror to the movable substrate, using an adjusting light source before mounting the light source, the adjusting device including: an adjusting light source fixing means that is attached to the concave mirror anchoring plate and fixes the center of a luminous part of the adjusting light source at a predetermined optical position with respect to the concave mirror.
According to this configuration, by placing the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source at a predetermined optical position with the adjusting light source fixing means attached to the concave mirror anchoring plate of the light source apparatus, and adjusting the position of the movable substrate while observing the state of light from the adjusting light source condensed by the concave mirror, the position of the concave mirror in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly. Thus, an adjusting device that easily can adjust the optical arrangement of the light source apparatus can be provided.
In the first adjusting device, it is preferable that the predetermined optical position is the first focal point of the concave mirror. According to this configuration, by adjusting the position of the movable substrate so that light from the adjusting light source placed at the first focal point of the concave mirror is condensed on a desired position, the position of the concave mirror in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly. Thus, an adjusting device that easily can adjust an optical arrangement of the light source apparatus can be provided.
It is preferable that the first adjusting device includes a condensed state confirming means for observing the state of light emitted from the adjusting light source condensed by the concave mirror. According to this configuration, by adjusting the position of the movable substrate based on the condensed state observed by the condensed-state confirming means, the position of the concave mirror in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily.
In the first adjusting device, it is preferable that the condensed-state confirming means has a surface on which light is condensed, which is set perpendicularly to the optical axis of light emitted from the adjusting light source and reflected by the concave mirror. According to this configuration, because the surface on which the light reflected by the concave mirror is condensed is perpendicular to the optical axis, it has the advantage that the condensed state of light is easily confirmed.
In the first adjusting device, it is preferable that the surface is positioned and fixed on the bottom plate of the light source apparatus so that the surface is located at the position where the second focal point of the concave mirror should be placed. According to this configuration, by adjusting the position of the movable substrate so that the diameter of a light spot formed by light reflected by the concave mirror and condensed on the surface at a minimum, the position of the concave mirror in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily.
In the first adjusting device, it is preferable that the condensed-state confirming means is an optical sensor. Accordingly, the condensed state of the light emitted from the adjusting light source and reflected by the concave mirror can be observed quantitatively, so that there is an advantage that adjustment of high precision is possible.
In the first adjusting device, it is preferable that any of a tungsten lamp, a halogen lamp, a semiconductor laser light source, and an outgoing end of light-transmitting optical fiber is used as the adjusting light source. Accordingly, the luminous part of the adjusting light source approaches a point light source, and light is emitted radially from the luminous part, so that the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source is placed easily at a predetermined optical position. Furthermore, because light from the adjusting light source is irradiated on a wide range of the reflection surface of the concave mirror, the condensed state of the entire concave mirror can be confirmed, so that it has the advantage that the precision of adjustment is improved.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a second adjusting device for adjusting an optical arrangement, for a light source apparatus including a light source, a first concave mirror for condensing light emitted from the light source, a second concave mirror having a reflection surface opposing a reflection surface of the first concave mirror, a movable substrate that is set on a bottom plate of the light source apparatus and is movable in a traveling direction of light condensed by the first concave mirror, a first concave mirror anchoring plate for anchoring the first concave mirror to the movable substrate, and a second concave mirror anchoring plate that is attached to the first concave mirror anchoring plate and anchors the second concave mirror, using an adjusting light source before mounting the light source, the adjusting device including: an adjusting light source fixing means that is attached to the first concave mirror anchoring plate and fixes the adjusting light source movably so that the center of a luminous part of the adjusting light source is located at a predetermined optical position.
According to this configuration, by placing the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source at a predetermined optical position, with the adjusting light source fixing means attached to the first concave mirror anchoring plate of the light source apparatus, and adjusting the position of the movable substrate while observing the condensed state of light from the adjusting light source, the position of the first concave mirror can be adjusted properly without changing relative positions of the first and second concave mirrors in the light source apparatus. Thus, an adjusting device that easily can adjust the optical arrangement of the light source apparatus can be provided.
In the second adjusting device, it is preferable that the predetermined optical position includes the first focal point of the first concave mirror and the position where the center of curvature of the second concave mirror should be placed. According to this configuration, when the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source is placed at the first focal point of the first concave mirror, the position of the first concave mirror with respect to the bottom plate of the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly based on the condensed state of light from this adjusting light source. Furthermore, when the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source is placed at the position where the center of curvature of the second concave mirror should be placed, relative positions of the first and second concave mirrors can be adjusted based on the condensed state of light from the adjusting light source. Thus, an adjusting device that properly can adjust the optical arrangement in the light source apparatus without using a large-scale device can be provided.
It is preferable that the second adjusting device includes a first condensed-state confirming means for observing the state of light emitted from the adjusting light source condensed by the first concave mirror. According to this configuration, by adjusting the position of the movable substrate based on the condensed state observed by the first condensed-state confirming means, the position of the first concave mirror in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily.
In the second adjusting device, it is preferable that the first condensed-state confirming means has a surface on which light is condensed, which is set perpendicularly to the optical axis of light emitted from the adjusting light source and reflected by the first concave mirror. According to this configuration, because the surface on which light reflected by the first concave mirror is condensed is perpendicular to the optical axis, it has the advantage that condensed state of light is easily confirmed.
In the second adjusting device, it is preferable that the surface of the first condensed-state confirming means is positioned and fixed on the bottom plate of the light source apparatus so that the surface is located at the position where the second focal point of the first concave mirror should be placed. According to this configuration, by adjusting the position of the movable substrate so that the diameter of the light spot formed by light reflected by the concave mirror and condensed on the surface is at a minimum, the position of the concave mirror in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily.
In the second adjusting device, it is preferable that the first condensed-state confirming means is an optical sensor. Accordingly, the condensed state of the light emitted from the adjusting light source and reflected by the concave mirror can be observed quantitatively, so that there is an advantage that adjustment with high precision is possible.
It is preferable that the second adjusting device includes a second condensed-state confirming means for observing the state of light emitted from the adjusting light source condensed by the second concave mirror. According to this configuration, by adjusting the position of the second concave mirror anchoring plate with respect to the first concave mirror anchoring plate based on the condensed state of light observed by the second condensed-state confirming means, relative positions of the first and second concave mirrors in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily.
In the second adjusting device, it is preferable that the second condensed-state confirming means has a surface on which light is condensed, which is set perpendicularly to the optical axis of light reflected by the first concave mirror. According to this configuration, because the surface on which light is condensed of the second condensed-state confirming means is perpendicular to the optical axis, it has the advantage that condensed state of light is easily confirmed.
In the second adjusting device, it is preferable that the surface of the second condensed-state confirming means is attached to the adjusting light source fixing means so that the surface is located at the position where the center of curvature of the second concave mirror should be placed. According to this configuration, by adjusting the fixed position of the second concave mirror anchoring plate with respect to the first concave mirror anchoring plate so that the diameter of the light spot formed on the surface on which light is condensed at a minimum, relative positions of the first and second concave mirrors in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily. Furthermore, because the surface on which light is condensed is attached to the adjusting light source fixing means, a mechanism only for fixing the surface is not required separately, so that it has the advantage that the adjusting device is simplified.
In the second adjusting device, it is preferable that the surface of the second condensed-state confirming means is placed within the vessel of the adjusting light source. According to this configuration, because the condensed state of light can be confirmed within the vessel, the condition in which the condensed state of light generated from the adjusting light source is a minimum spot can be detected accurately, so that it has the advantage that precision of adjustment is improved.
In the second adjusting device, it is preferable that any of a tungsten lamp, a halogen lamp, a semiconductor laser light source, and an outgoing end of light-transmitting optical fiber is used as the adjusting light source. Accordingly, the luminous part of the adjusting light source approaches a point light source, and light is emitted radially from the luminous part, so that the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source is placed easily at a predetermined optical position. Furthermore, because light from the adjusting light source is irradiated on a wide range of the reflection surface of the concave mirror, the condensed state of the entire concave mirror can be confirmed, so that it has the advantage that precision of adjustment is improved.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a first method for manufacturing a light source apparatus including a light source, a concave mirror for condensing light emitted from the light source, a movable substrate that is set on a bottom plate of the light source apparatus and is movable in a traveling direction of light condensed by the concave mirror, and a concave mirror anchoring plate for anchoring the concave mirror to the movable substrate, the method comprising: mounting the movable substrate on the bottom plate; attaching the concave mirror anchoring plate to the movable substrate; mounting an adjusting light source so that the center of a luminous part of the adjusting light source is located at a first optical basis position with respect to the concave mirror attached to the concave mirror anchoring plate; placing a condensed-state confirming means for observing a state of light condensed by the concave mirror at a second optical basis position; adjusting the position of the movable substrate on the bottom plate so that the condensed state of light observed by the condensed-state confirming means is optimum; and removing the adjusting light source and mounting the light source so that the center of a luminous part of the light source coincides with the position where the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source has been located.
According to this method, the position of the concave mirror in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily only by adjusting the position of the movable substrate using the adjusting light source while observing the condensed state of light from the adjusting light source with the condensed-state confirming means before attaching the light source to the light source apparatus. Furthermore, after removing the adjusting light source, the position of the light source also is adjusted properly by mounting the light source so that the center of the luminous part of the light source coincides with the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source. Accordingly, the optical arrangement can be adjusted without requiring a large-scale device, and a light source apparatus having high efficiency of utilizing light from the light source can be manufactured easily.
In the first method, it is preferable that the first optical basis position is the first focal point of the concave mirror. Accordingly, the optical arrangement of the concave mirror and the light source can be adjusted so that efficiency of utilizing light from the light source is at a maximum.
In the first method, it is preferable that the second optical basis position is the position where the second focal point of the concave mirror should be placed. Accordingly, by adjusting the position of the movable substrate so that the diameter of the light spot formed by light reflected by the concave mirror is minimized, the position of the concave mirror in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily.
In the first method, it is preferable that the position of the movable substrate is adjusted by a process including: moving the movable substrate to such a position that the diameter of the light spot observed by the condensed-state confirming means is at a minimum and fixing the movable substrate at the position; adjusting the fixed position of the concave mirror with respect to the concave mirror anchoring plate so that the position of the light spot approaches the second optical basis position; and again, moving the movable substrate to such a position that the diameter of the light spot observed by the condensed-state confirming means is at a minimum and fixing the movable substrate at the position. Accordingly, the position of the concave mirror with respect to the bottom plate of the light source apparatus and the position of the concave mirror with respect to the concave mirror anchoring plate can be adjusted properly and easily.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a second method for manufacturing a light source apparatus including a light source, a first concave mirror for condensing light emitted from the light source, a second concave mirror having a reflection surface opposing a reflection surface of the first concave mirror, a movable substrate that is set on a bottom plate of the light source apparatus and is movable in a traveling direction of light condensed by the first concave mirror, a first concave mirror anchoring plate for anchoring the first concave mirror to the movable substrate, and a second concave mirror anchoring plate that is attached to the first concave mirror anchoring plate and anchors the second concave mirror, the method comprising: mounting the movable substrate on the bottom plate; attaching the first concave mirror anchoring plate to the movable substrate; attaching the second concave mirror anchoring plate to the first concave mirror anchoring plate; mounting an adjusting light source so that the center of a luminous part of the adjusting light source is located at a first optical basis position with respect to the first concave mirror attached to the first concave mirror anchoring plate; placing a first condensed-state confirming means for observing a state of light from the adjusting light source condensed by the first concave mirror at a second optical basis position; adjusting the position of the movable substrate on the bottom plate so that the condensed state of light observed by the first condensed-state confirming means is optimum; moving the adjusting light source so that the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source is located at a third optical basis position with respect to the second concave mirror; placing the second condensed-state confirming means for observing a state of light condensed by the second concave mirror at a fourth optical basis position; adjusting the position of the second concave mirror anchoring plate with respect to the first concave mirror anchoring plate so that the condensed state of light observed by the second condensed-state confirming means is optimum; and removing the adjusting light source and mounting the light source so that the center of the luminous part of the light source coincides with the first optical basis position.
According to this method, the positions of the first and second concave mirrors in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily only by adjusting the position of the movable substrate using the adjusting light source while observing the condensed state of light from the adjusting light source with the first condensed-state confirming means before attaching the light source to the light source apparatus, and after moving the adjusting light source, further adjusting relative positions of the first and second concave mirror anchoring plates while observing the condensed state of light from the adjusting light source with the second condensed-state confirming means. Furthermore, after removing the adjusting light source, the position of the light source also is adjusted properly by mounting the light source so that the center of the luminous part of the light source coincides with the center of the luminous part of the adjusting light source. Accordingly, the optical arrangement can be adjusted without requiring a large-scale device, and a light source apparatus having high efficiency of utilizing light from the light source can be manufactured easily.
In the second method, it is preferable that the first optical basis position is the first focal point of the first concave mirror. Accordingly, the optical arrangement of the first concave mirror and the light source can be adjusted so that efficiency of utilizing light from the light source is at a maximum.
In the second method, it is preferable that the second optical basis position is the position where the second focal point of the first concave mirror should be placed. Accordingly, by adjusting the position of the movable substrate so that the diameter of the light spot formed at the second optical basis position by light reflected by the first concave mirror is at a minimum, the position of the first concave mirror in the light source apparatus can be adjusted properly and easily.
In the second method, it is preferable that the third optical basis position is the position where the center of curvature of the second concave mirror should be placed. Accordingly, using one adjusting light source, not only the positions of the first and second concave mirrors with respect to the bottom plate of the light source apparatus, but also the position of the second concave mirror with respect to the first concave mirror can be adjusted properly and easily.
In the second method, it is preferable that the fourth optical basis position is the first focal point of the first concave mirror. Accordingly, the relative positions of the first and second concave mirrors can be adjusted so that light from the light source may be utilized with highest efficiency.
In the second method, it is preferable that the position of the movable substrate is adjusted by a process including: moving the movable substrate to such a position that the diameter of the light spot observed by the first condensed-state confirming means is at a minimum and fixing the movable substrate at the position; adjusting the fixed position of the first concave mirror with respect to the first concave mirror anchoring plate so that the position of the light spot approaches the position where the second focal point of the first concave mirror should be placed; and again, moving the movable substrate to such a position that the diameter of the light spot observed by the first condensed-state confirming means is at a minimum and fixing the movable substrate at the position. Accordingly, the position of the first concave mirror with respect to the bottom plate of the light source apparatus and the position of the first concave mirror with respect to the first concave mirror anchoring plate can be adjusted properly and easily.
In the second method, it is preferable that the position of the second concave mirror anchoring plate with respect to the first concave mirror anchoring plate is adjusted by a process including: moving the second concave mirror anchoring plate in parallel with the optical axis of light reflected by the first concave mirror and fixing the second concave mirror anchoring plate so that the diameter of the light spot observed by the second condensed-state confirming means is at a minimum; adjusting the fixed position of the second concave mirror with respect to the second concave mirror anchoring plate so that the position of the light spot approaches the fourth optical basis position; and again, moving the second concave mirror anchoring plate in parallel with the optical axis of light reflected by the first concave mirror and fixing the second concave mirror anchoring plate so that the diameter of the light spot observed by the second condensed-state confirming means is at a minimum. Accordingly, the position of the second concave mirror with respect to the first concave mirror can be adjusted properly and easily.